We Can Never Be
by xauroraborealisx
Summary: Rated PG for now but it may change. OOTP SPOILERS! Starts 6th year, romance evolves, and the Death Eaters are out on the loose... seeking revenge... and Harry is in a tough spot. He loves her, but for how long will she be safe?
1. Just a Dream

-x- A/N -x- This is my first fanfic that I actually went through with, so take it easy on me. :-P I've written other stuff but this one is coming along. Please review and leave suggestions and such. Thanks! -x-

-x- Disclaimer -x- I do not own Harry Potter and/or the plot, characters, etc. It belongs to Jk Rowling and only Jk Rowling. -x-

-x- Chapter One -x- Just a Dream -x-

* * *

_"You will not escape me this time Harry Potter! Countless times you have been within my grasp. You have not yet failed to slip right through my fingers. But this time, I will not fail. You will reach the same sticky end as your parents!"_

The wicked, evil face of Lord Voldemort was grinning evilly, full of anger and jelousy. He raised his wand, ready to strike. Harry Potter was helpless... deserted by his friends, family and now he was in the hands of Voldemort, the most feared wizard of all time. Voldemort, with his wand raised and ready, pointed his wand straight at him.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!---"_

There was a flash of red light, and a horrifying scream...

Harry Potter woke up screaming, drenched in sweat and breathing as though he had just ran a marathon. He immediately clapped a trembling hand to his forehead. His scar was burning white-hot like never before. He was still panting hard, shaking his head as to shake off the sting of his still-burning scar. He had another nightmare; The first one for a while. A million thoughts ran through his head, and most of them were terrible thoughts.

"It was just a dream... just a dream." He spoke this aloud to himself, rubbing his burning scar. His heart raced for a second. He ran over to the door, trying to be as quiet as possible and pressed his ear against the door. Luckily, there was no movement whatsoever in the hallway or coming from the Dursley's bedroom. How come the Dursley's didn't hear him scream? He thought.

He suddenly grabbed a peice of parchment, ink, and his quill. He sat on his bed, dipped his quill into the bottle of ink, and just before he started putting even a drop of ink onto the parchment, he froze, while his heart gave a terrible jolt. He despicably threw everything he was holding off of him and onto the floor, some of the ink spilling onto the peice of parchment, but mostly on the carpet. He buried his face into his hands and threw himself backwards onto his mattress.

How could he have been so stupid? He thought, groaning miserably. Of course, he was about to write a letter to Sirius. Now, with a very strong feeling of stupidity, want and guilt, Harry did not feel like doing anything at the moment, let alone think about Sirius. He suddenly sat upright, making a movement to get up to write a letter to Lupin, maybe. But, he sighed and fell back into his bed again. There was no use in bothering them with a silly, little dream, was there? He gazed at his clock to the right of his bed. 12:00. Harry groaned. There was no way he would be able to fall asleep. For the rest of the night, he laid there, staring blankly at his ceiling. Finally, after many confused, guilty thoughts, he finally fell asleep.

When Harry woke up the next morning, birds were chirping and the sun was shining... at five o'clock in the morning. He tossed a coin to the owl sitting near his windowsill with the Daily Prophet. He grabbed the paper and, since he was wide awake now, decided to take a look at it. There was not much of great interest to him in there; he did find one article though.

When Harry woke up the next morning, birds were chirping and the sun was shining... at five o'clock in the morning. He tossed a coin to the owl sitting near his windowsill with the Daily Prophet. He grabbed the paper and, since he was wide awake now, decided to take a look at it. There was not much of great interest to him in there; Lead Singer of Popular Band "The Hobgoblins" Disappears did not appeal to him. Harry did find one article though.

_"Breakout of Newly-Caught Prisoners"_

_As you should know if you've been reading the Daily Prophet regularly, one night not too long ago, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his group of Death Eaters gained entry into the Ministry of Magic. At the time, we didn't know much about what happened that night; Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who was at the scene was unavailable for comment. At any rate, we finally had that chat and can be seen on page 9. As you may have read from an earlier issue of the Daily Prophet, eleven of Lord--- Thingy's faithful Death Eaters were caught and thrown into Azkaban. However, the dementors who guard Azkaban prison have, unfortunately, left our side and have gone to join--- Him. As a result, those Death Eater's browke out earlier this year. The night they were found inside the Ministry of Magic, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Agustus Rookwood, Lucious Malfoy, Avery, Crabbe, Jugson, Macnair, Mulciber and Nott were imprisoned in Azkaban- for many of them, for a multiple time- have, indeed, escaped two nights ago, due to our Dementor problem. We are, and have been, working on replacements at this moment. "It was only a matter of time. All we can advise is that all are careful and vigilant....."_

Harry saw this coming. "The dementors have left Azkaban. Dad and the others'll be out in no time...." Yes, Harry expected this; it did not come as a surprise. He spent most of the morning in his room doing homework and reading to see what other rubbish was in there.

"What's that Stubby Boardman guy doing in the Daily Prophet?" he said skimming an article about the disappeared singer without care. He laughed. Hah, he wouldn't have thought that a topic from The Quibble would turn up in The Prophet. Before he could think any more on the subject, there was a light tap on his door. The Dursley's have indeed heeded Moody's, Mr. Weasley's and Lupin's warning. They seemed so scared of this and he laughed at the thought.

"If you want to eat breakfast, it's ready." said his aunt. Her voice might not have shown it, but she was trying hard to be nice.

Harry took his time getting dressed and then made his way into the kitchen. They were pretty much done eating, which was what Harry was aiming for. Not as if they wouldn't treat him like he didn't exist anyways. He finished rather quickly and made towards the door. As he reached it, he looked back at the Dursley's to see if they were going to say anything to him about leaving, but sure enough, they didn't notice.

He strolled down Privit Drive and Down Magnolia Road mindlessly. He made his way to the swings and sat down on the very same swing he sat on last year. Just then, something was running across the lawn. Harry saw it. What is that? Wait? Oh no... It was a stray. A beautiful, black dog traipsed nearby him. Harry watched it until it disappeared within some bushes. It could not be. How could it? Why did it---

A great flow of guilt went through him. Urgh! He did not want to think of Si... him right now. But he couldn't keep back the thoughts that he was re-living. He could hear Hermione's terrified voice ringing through his ears.

_"...He took Ginny down into the Chamber of Sevrets to lure you there, it's the kind of thing he does...What if your dream- was just that, a dream..?"_

* * *

-x- A/N -x- Hey, I hope u liked it! I'll love you if u review!! :-P If you read it please at least tell me -x- 


	2. Ginny to the Rescue

-x- A/N -x- Here's the second chapter!! I'm so sorry I didn't get it up sooner! I've been so busy and I haven't watched Tv or been on the computer for over a week... since school started. I've been in my second home... the BAND ROOM! yes, the band room is my second home. during football season that's pretty much where we are all the time. Well it's finally the weekend so I can update! here ya go! -x-

**Xavier - Hey!! I'm so glad you liked this! I'm sorry I took for ever to update but I finally got a chance to! I put this up once before but i changed some stuff.. I want to write some little ficlets so I might do that sometime! Bye!**

* * *

-x- Chapter Two -x-

* * *

-x-

Why? Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why didn't he listen to Hermione? She's always right. Not just on that instance, but about Occlumency too! Whe couldn't he have just listened to her advice and learned Occlumency so he could have shut out his dreams? But most of all, Dumbledore should have told him that Voldemort would try to lure him there! It might have been a whole lot different if he would have...

He was empty. Voldemort had now taken almost everything closest to him. First, his parents, and now Sirius, who was the closest thing He had for a father. And now he's gone, and it was all his fault.

_...He will have Power the Dark Lord Knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._ Harry had not told anyone about the Prophecy yet, he recalled. When would he tell them? He wondered. When will he be ready to tell them. And how will they react to this? He didn't know. He couldn't bear to see their faces once he does, and he definately was not ready for that day. He had been sitting on that swing and just walking around, and going back to the swing for hours. A bit before dinner time, he saw something suspicious. His great prat of a cousin, Dudley, and his gang were walking in a group near him. What were they up to? It seemed to Harry that they were hiding something. What's going on?

"Shut up, you!" hissed Dudley, to something obviously small, towards the middle of their little group.

"Don't make us make you shut up, kid!"

Harry jumped up and walked towards them.

"Hey, what's going on??"

"Leave us alone, brat, this is none of your---" Dudley had turned his head and once he noticed Harry, he stopped.

"Hey, Big D, why are we stopping? Lets get on with it!"

"Why don't you go back to bed and dream about your dead boyfriend!!" Roared Dudley. That was enough. Harry would not let him talk to him like that, especially about something he has no clue about.

"Shut up about things that you don't know what the hell you're talking about!!" Screamed Harry. Harry was in the act of pulling out his wand when Dudley let go of a boy and threw him on the ground.

"Let's get out of here."

"But, D..."

"I said let's go."

Harry watched them all leave with disgust, and walked to the boy, who was still laying on the ground. He held out his hand to help him up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm okay. Thanks."

"No problem. That was my cousin, Dudley. I'll sort him out." Harry looked at the kid, who looked back at him with a mixture of relief and gratitude. He looked sorta... familiar. Harry noticed how his hair was messy, dark and his eyes were green. His eyes.. they were... familiar. It took a while for this to register in Harry's brain. It was too familiar. Too consequential. "My name is Harry Potter, what's your's?"

"My name is Mark. Mark Evans," said the Boy, looking very confused and sort of taken aback. "Well, nice to, um, finally meet you, Harry. But, I really have to go now. I expect my mom wants me to come home for dinner."

"Um, okay. I'll see you around," said Harry. Harry stood there for a moment. Mark walked off rather quickly. What was his rush?

Harry was walking back towards Number 4 Privit Drive when someone appeared out of no where and threw their arms around him. He was looking down at the ground and didn't see who that someone was, almost being knocked backwards. A bright red haired someone.

"Ginny?! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Harry, who was in complete shock that anyone from the Wizarding world would actually come to Little Whinging.

"Harry! Oh, Harry! You've got to come to the Burrow. Mum and Dad are sitting in front of your house. They've sent me out to get you when we found that you weren't at home!" said Ginny, exasperated. Harry was confused.

"What? Why?"

"We'll explain after we get there." He and Ginny walked back to his Aunt and Uncles house and found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley outside.

"Harry! How are you?" said Mrs. Weasley, embracing him in a tight, mother-like hug.

"I'm okay, thanks," replied Harry who turned to shake Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Hi, Harry. You need to go and get all your stuff and bring it out to the car. We'll explain it later. We have already talked this over with your Aunt and Uncle, and I will say that they were not excited on letting you come with us." Mr. Weasley gave a bit of a laugh at this.

"Yea, well, they aren't keen on letting me do anything that will make me happy," stated Harry. And it was true. Just like Mrs. Figg said last year: the Dursley's wouldn't have let him stay there if they knew he liked going there.

Harry, accompanied by Ginny, both went inside to collect Harry's things. Once they were in his room, they collected his trunk, book, broom and Hedwig.

"Harry, have you been reading the Daily Prophet?" asked Ginny worriedly. Harry stopped packing and sat down on his bed.

"Well, I've been getting it daily and reading bits of it. But, lately, i've only read the article about the escaped Death Eaters," said Harry, suspiciously, "Why?"

"No reason." said Ginny quickly. Before he could argue this she said, "Okay, you have all your stuff? Let's get out to the car." They took Harry's belongings and dragged them down the stairs and heard some yelling coming from outside.

"...Well he's lucky we even agreed to take him in. If it wasn't for that, he would not be living here! Get him away from my family." At that moment, Harry's uncle stormed back inside and glared at Harry as he passed. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks of bewilderment. They walked outside and Mr and Mrs Weasley were talking.

"I tried to explain, Molly." said Mr Weasley, trying to convince her about something. They stopped talking when they saw Harry and Ginny.

* * *

-x- A/N -x- Well, there's the next chapter! Please tell me what you think of it. Review!! Please! -x-

- Brianna


End file.
